


And three's a party

by bbooyyahh



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, friends doing sex together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooyyahh/pseuds/bbooyyahh
Summary: Asher always gives the best gifts





	And three's a party

Asher has his hands wrapped tight around Sophia’s eyes as he semi-awkwardly tries to lead her from the patio and into his living room.

It’s Sophia’s birthday and Asher promised her the most amazing gift ever. His words, not hers. They’d just gotten back from dinner and a show when Asher clapped his hands over her face and said her present was waiting inside. Now he’s trying to maneuver the two of them indoors without giving up his hand-over-eyeballs blindfold.

Sophia isn’t making getting inside much easier, bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. “Asher, you know I hate surprises.”

“You love surprises.” He counters.

Sophia sighs. She’s pretty sure that Asher is trying to open the sliding glass door with his foot. Yeah, that’s definitely what is happening.

Asher makes a satisfied noise when he gets it open and then he’s once again guiding Sophia ahead of him. “No peeking.” He says for the seventh time.

“I can’t see shit.” She reminds him.

They finally come to a stop. “Happy birthday, baby girl.”

Asher lets go of Sophia and it takes her a second to blink in the light and focus her vision. And then she sees Jordan standing by the couch, smiling at her like he knows a secret she doesn’t.

“Um,” Sophia starts to laugh, “is Jordan supposed to be my present?”

Asher lets go of her hand and joins his taller friend. “Actually, we both are.”

Sophia glances between both boys, unable to contain her grin. “Oh, I see.” Her voice drawls in a flirty way. The hints Asher had been dropping all week make a lot more sense now.

It had been months since Asher told her about the threesome he’d had with his best friend and some girl from Malibu. They had the whole “exes and past flings” talk shortly after they started seeing eachother. Sophia _definitely wanted the fuck in_ on that Jordan/Asher action, but until somewhat recently Jordan had been in a relationship with Hadley.

And besides, Asher was a fucking handful. In the best way. But still a handful.

They spent the first few months just trying to get things right and figure out what worked best. Now that they had the basics down, the sex was getting more adventurous and curious. Sophia always wanted to have a threesome and based on their conversations she figured it would happen eventually, she just didn’t expect the opportunity to arise so soon.

“Are you interested?” Her boyfriend asks with a smirk. He knows her so well, it’s almost unfair.

“I might be.” She puts a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow, trying to play it cool. “You’ve done this before so you’re not gonna get weird or anything, right?”

The boys look at eachother. “We’re good.” Jordan nods.

Sophia thought she read once that the third in a threesome was best-advised to be a stranger. But fuck that- in the years she’d known Jordan, he had never once said anything remotely crude or sexual about a woman in front of her, unlike some of Asher’s friends. At the very least she could trust him to be discreet. Beyond that, she actually likes spending time with Jordan. He’s sweet and funny and he’s a good friend to Asher.

She knew she was going to get fucked tonight; she just needs now to expand the vision she’d had of it in her mind. Turns out it’s not that difficult to do when your sexy ass boyfriend and his equally sexy ass best friend are right in front of you offering themselves up like a gourmet meal.

“Well then,” she hums, “who should I unwrap first?”

Asher grins at her and Jordan steps forward, “That would be me.”

Sophia is laughing again. “Oh I see. You guys planned out the details, hmm?” She walks up to the taller boy. He’s smiling at her with a look in his eyes that she’s never seen before. One that she is sure she likes.

Jordan Baker is undeniably hot. Sophia always thought he was just a little bit too shy and sweet for her taste. But is he pretty? Without a doubt. He has that “good boy who doesn’t know how fine he actually is, but will secretly rock your world” thing going on.

Asher is the opposite. He’s completely upfront with his sex appeal and knows exactly what he can get away with. He roughs Sophia up just enough, keeps her on her toes, and makes her want to go live her life as freely and enthusiastically as possible.

Sophia slides her hands up Jordan’s arms and tosses a glance to Asher. He folds his arms across his chest and leans back against the arm of the couch, smirking as he watches them with interest. Sophia turns her attention back to Jordan as her hands meet at the top button of his shirt. She opens them slowly, letting her fingers trail over Jordan’s skin in a lingering way. She’s going to milk every god damn second of this experience.

When Sophia has Jordan’s shirt fully undone, she opens it all the way and pushes it away from his torso. Jordan shrugs out of it and lets it fall to the floor.

Sophia hums appreciatively. “You football boys are so nice to look at.”

Jordan laughs and Sophia runs her hands all over his stomach and chest. He’s all soft skin over hard muscles, just like Asher.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jordan teases back.

“Woah.” Asher says. “Are you hitting on my girl?”

Sophia rolls her eyes, but she can’t help laughing. “Asher, shut up.”

“Yeah, bro. Let us flirt.” Jordan adds. “I didn’t take her to dinner before like you did, wouldn’t want Soph to think I’m not a gentleman.”

“Oh my god.” Sophia groans. “What did I get myself into?” Jordan and Asher are still laughing and Sophia reaches up to put her hand on Jordan’s neck. “Can I get back to enjoying my gift now?”

“Demanding little birthday girl.” Asher tsks. “Do you want me to have to spank you in front of Jordan?”

They’re giggling again and Sophia feels her cheeks heat up, half annoyed and half intrigued by the idea. “Asher.” Sophia whines. She would never admit how much she likes it when he teases her like this, but he knows anyway. And he’s so good at getting her riled up.

Asher comes up beside her. “Sorry baby, I’m sorry.” He still has a laugh in his voice, but Sophia doesn’t mind as much when he starts to kiss her shoulder. He reaches around her waist and pulls her tank top up over her head. “Look, Jordan’s sorry, too.”

She looks up at the quarter back. He nods, giving her his best pout.

Sophia smirks. Asher runs his fingertips over her sides, raising goosebumps on her skin. Sophia offers a hand to Jordan and he takes it, coming in close when she leads him. She leans forward and gives him her best bedroom eyes, all sultry and heavy-lidded. Jordan bends down and meets her for a kiss.

And fuck, it’s even hotter than she was hoping, knowing that Asher is right next to her watching them. Sophia feels a lot less steady now.

Jordan kisses her harder than she expected him to, pressing his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. He pulls her closer and she climbs to her tippy toes trying to get better leverage.

“Should we take this downstairs?” Asher suggests.

“Hell yeah.” Sophia grabs Jordan’s hand and then Asher’s, leading them along behind her.

When they reach his bedroom, Asher kisses her hungrily, peeling off her clothes and grabbing at every newly revealed inch of skin. Asher has a manner of kissing Sophia like it’s the first time all over again, like he’s desperate and can’t get enough of her. The way Asher wants her makes her stomach ache and her cunt throb. He lays his complete desire and worship at her feet every time and she never has to question a single amazing second of it.

Then there’s Jordan who, surprisingly, is equally as enthusiastic as Asher in his own way. He grips her just shy of painful and it makes her wonder if there isn’t something darker just below the surface of that sweet, wholesome charm he’s perfected. She’ll have to work a little harder to draw it out of him.

By the time she’s naked and sprawled out on the bed, Sophia is almost entirely out of breath. She peers up at both men, each one looking as if they’re trying to decide which part of _them_ they want to sink inside of which part of _her_ first.

The blush on her chest is back, fanning up toward her neck and cheeks.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Asher tells her as he crawls onto the bed on her left side. Sophia reaches for him like she’s done a thousand times before.

The other side of the bed dips soon thereafter as Jordan joins them and that feels less familiar.

Asher is kissing every part of her face and throat and jaw he can reach when Jordan starts to play with her nipple, his tongue flicking it into a hardened bud. Sophia thinks her brain might short circuit at the feeling of all of these hands and lips all over her.

Asher glances up when he hears Sofia whimper. “She likes it when you use your teeth a bit.” He tells the quarter back.

Jordan smirks before continuing his ministrations, this time giving Sofia the edge of teeth to tug at her nipple. She digs her fingers into his shoulder blade, her hips arcing up in search of friction.

Jordan has that sexy grin on his face when he looks at his friend again. “Any other useful tips?” “Oh yeah, I’ve got plenty. She’s not so hard to please.” Asher teases.

Sophia swats his arm. “Don’t listen to him. It took him almost two hours to get me off the first time we fucked.”

Jordan gives Asher a teasing smile.

“I was taking my time, you dick.” Asher says into the skin of Sophia’s neck. He meets the taller boy’s eyes. “Let’s see how many times we can make her come now.”

Sophia lets out a sharp whine at that, making a mental note to remember it for fucking ever.

“Hell yeah.” Jordan grins in agreement.

Asher gets up and disappears for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube and Sophia’s favorite vibrator. He passes the toy to Jordan who immediately turns it on. Sophia sits up on her elbows to watch as the boys settle over her body again, and the look in their eyes makes it clear who the prey is in this situation.

Jordan presses the vibrator against Sophia’s slick folds and she yelps, her body jerking back, trying to escape the onslaught of sensation.

“Ah, ah.” Asher puts his arm over her pelvis, keeping her securely in place. “Don’t run from us.”

Sophia bites down hard on her lip, her fingers twisting into Asher’s sheets. Sophia is used to this push and pull feeling; the fighting with her own body to relax and accept the inevitable orgasm.

Asher was the first guy she was ever honest with about what makes her come. Before him, she would just try to do what she saw in videos, act like she could get off just from fingers or the gentle prod of a tongue. Most of her previous partners never got the job done and she spent a lot of time wondering if there was something wrong with her. But she figured it out that most of them just assumed that all women’s bodies were the same and that they had mastered all the tricks they thought they needed.

Asher was too curious and too attentive to let Sophia go without. So she told him exactly what she needed and he fucking delivered. He could take her apart in minutes; leave her a sobbing, desperate mess beneath him. He was a goddamn expert with her body now.

Which is why she wasn’t surprised when he started to give Jordan some direction.

“Here, hold it like this.” Asher instructs, wrapping his hand around Jordan’s larger one and guiding the toy back between Sophia’s thighs.

“Jesus chri-“ Her cry of pleasure cuts her off as the vibration hits her clit again, right at the angle she likes best. She’s right at the precipice in moments, writhing and panting, her stomach muscles clenching, her knuckles white in the blankets.

“C’mon Soph, give it up for us.” Asher whispers.

She comes with a wail in a flash of sensation and exploding nerves, collapsing into the bed with a bone deep satisfaction that spreads out through her limbs.

“Good girl.” Asher purrs.

Sophia blinks her eyes open to look at the men hovering over her. She feels warm and glowy, like she just spent an afternoon lounging beside the pool. Her voice is breathy and deep when she asks, “What’s next?”

Jordan laughs and Asher kisses her nose. “Jordan’s gonna fuck you now, you want that?”

“Fuck.” Sophia moans. “Yes.” She makes grabby hands until someone pulls her up to a sitting position. She crawls over Jordan, guiding him to lie back beneath her. She makes quick work of pulling his briefs down, moving back to let him shuffle them the rest of the way off. His cock is almost as pretty as he is; half-hard and leaking precum against his stomach.

Jordan’s body is beautiful; lean and strong and built like the ideal athlete, every muscle toned to precision. Sophia palms at his abs again, her hands sliding over his smooth, dark skin. Jesus, she thinks, he is so fucking hot.

Sophia wraps her hand around Jordan’s cock and his answering moan is fucking musical. She leans down to get her mouth on him, reveling in the gasp he lets out as his long fingers tangle in her silky curls.

“Damn, baby.” Asher murmurs from somewhere behind her. Sophia hears the sound of a bottle opening and her stomach twists with anticipation. Jordan keeps making sexy, breathy little sounds as Sophia wets his cock.

Asher’s fingers are on her without warning; cold and lube-slicked as they slide along her folds. Sophia moans harshly and Jordan responds in kind.

“Fuck, man.” The quarter back hisses as Sophia swallows more of his cock.

“Right?” Asher pushes his fingers deeper inside of his girlfriend’s sopping cunt.

Sophia is enthusiastically bobbing up and down on Jordan’s cock, her petite hands wrapping around what her mouth can’t reach. Asher is rewarding her with every curl of his fingers inside her, telling her what a good girl she is.

Jordan makes a choked off noise and cups Sophia’s face in his hand, gently pulling her off his cock. The wet, slurping sound it makes is the kind of filthiness Sophia lives for. “You’re too good at that.” The taller boy says between harsh breaths.

Sophia gives him a wicked smirk.

Asher is there, still praising her, making her cheeks red and her chest swell up with some newer sex-based emotion that she hasn’t fully unpacked yet enough to label. “Sit on his lap.” Her boyfriend tells her.

She and Jordan both respond with noises of approval.

Sophia slinks up Jordan’s body, her eyes raking over his spectacular physique. His cock is hard and straining against his stomach, glistening in the dim light with her saliva.

“There’s a condom in my jeans.” Jordan tells Asher. He’s giving Sophia a similar look, promising her with his eyes that he’s about to fucking wreck her.

Asher is back in an instant, handing the condom to his girlfriend, pulling her in for a long kiss as he does. It doesn’t feel possessive so much as a reminder that he’s there and that he’s still got her. Sophia isn’t ready to acknowledge her feelings yet, lest she get emotional and ruin the sex of it all, but she knows without a fucking doubt that Asher is the best choice she ever made.

Jordan’s hand is on her thigh, gently bringing her back from her thoughts. Sophia tears open the packet in her hand and slowly rolls the condom onto Jordan’s aching cock. He grunts, his absurdly long eyelashes fluttering shut as she squeezes him.

She remembers the discarded bottle of lube and reaches up the bed, stretching over Jordan’s body as she grabs for it. She lands with her face just above his and she grins. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He says, returning the smile before giving her a sweet kiss.

With Asher’s fingers running along her spine, Sophia uses the lube to slick up Jordan’s cock before settling her hips over his. She gives the quarter back a dirty grin when their bodies roll together just right.

“Come on babe, get on.” Jordan urges her, breathing out a laugh.

She shifts forward, letting him line them up, cock fisted in his hand. Sophia feels the thick head of his cock pressing insistently against her and she braces her hand on his chest.

Asher’s hand is at her neck now, dragging her in for another kiss. It’s sloppy and urgent this time and Sophia can feel it in her toes.

She lets her body sink down onto Jordan’s cock. A gasp tears from her throat, breaking her from her kiss with Asher. She follows his gaze down her body to where Jordan is starting to press inside of her. It’s fucking nasty and depraved and glorious letting her boyfriend’s best friend fuck her open like this while he watches in awe.

Jordan’s jaw is clenched tight, his muscles taut as he fights the urge to thrust up hard and fast. “So fucking _tight._” He groans, and Sophia isn’t sure if he’s scolding her or praising her.

Asher’s free hand fists her hair and tugs, arching her head back and exposing her neck to him. Sophia can feel the heat radiating off of him, can feel his cock pressing into her hip. She can feel how much he fucking loves seeing her like this, so she bites her lip and grins at him just to make him crazy. His grip on her throat tightens just so.

It takes a moment for Sophia to adjust to the intrusion of Jordan’s cock. Asher lets go of her neck in favor of rubbing her clit to help her along. “Good girl, you can take it.” He coos. That feeling from earlier fights its way back into her chest, squeezing her rib cage in a vice grip.

Jordan bottoms out inside of her and Sophia has to take a second to catch her breath. She sucks in air and swivels her hips experimentally. Jordan’s head tips back and he moans, deep and long.

Sophia licks her lips, her sense of stability returning. Then she licks her hand and wraps it around Asher’s cock, stroking him with a tight palm even as she starts to roll her hips. Both boys moan, their hands pulling tight at her skin.

It doesn’t take long for the energy in the room to shift. Jordan grabs Sophia’s thighs and starts to fuck his hips up into her, grunting and groaning as he pulls her body down to meet his trusts. Asher wraps his hand around hers and pumps his cock for her, his moans in her ear making her feel hot and fucking bothered.

A few moments later, Asher stops moving suddenly and the look he gives Sophia when she tosses him a questioning glance lets her know she’s fucking in for it.

Her boyfriend reaches down and lifts her hand from Jordan’s chest, who quickly takes interest and slows his thrusts. Sophia lets Asher guide her arms behind her back, her spine arching to follow along, where he squeezes her wrists together in his hand.

She realizes instantly that she has no leverage like this.

Asher angles himself behind Sofia now and she hears the bottle of lube being opened again. Holy fucking Christ, she thinks, her legs shaking around Jordan’s hips.

And then Asher is pressing a slick finger inside of her ass. Sophia groans, her head dropping forward, Asher’s hand pinning her wrists back the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto Jordan completely.

“Holy shit.” Jordan pants.

Asher kisses Sophia’s spine. “Good?” He asks her.

“Good. So- so full.” Sophia’s voice sounds almost as wrecked as she feels.

Jordan cusses again, rolling his hips up, feeling where Asher is also inside of her.

Asher starts to slowly fuck her ass with his finger and Sophia is completely fucking delirious at this point. She doesn’t know which way to move or which sensation to chase. Every time she tries to find her own rhythm, one of the boys switches theirs up. It’s like they planned this shit, not wanting her to even stand a chance.

Sophia forces one of her arms from Asher’s grip so she can reach down and start to rub tight circles on her clit. Asher bites the meat of her back in protest, but she doesn’t care. She’s still one hundred percent at a disadvantage, but she wants so badly to come like this, with both of them inside of her.

It’s a slower build this time. It’s harder for her to focus with so many different things happening to her body. “Jordan,” She whines, “Asher- please.”

“What, baby, what do you need?” Asher asks.

“Just-just stop moving.” She pleads. Both boys come to a stop and Sophia sighs. She presses her fingers to her clit again and that’s better. She can focus now, on the way the pleasure is building in her lower stomach, on the way her body is clenching down on Jordan’s cock and Asher’s hand. Her eyes squeeze shut and her muscles tense up as she clings to that familiar feeling.

“That’s my girl.” Asher hums.

“I’m so close.” Sophia hisses, her fingers working over her clit in quick circles.

Jordan is holding her tight, waiting patiently for her to take what she needs. “Damn, Sophie, fuck.”

Sophia can feel the pleasure building in her lower belly, swelling and expanding, that metaphorical wave about to crash. It creeps up slowly, but still hits her like a freight train going a hundred miles an hour. Her entire body shudders and her nails dig red welts into Jordan’s chest as every fucking synapse in her body fires to bring her over the edge.

Sophia slumps forward muttering “oh my god” and Jordan catches her in his arms as Asher’s hand falls away from her. They let her recover for a moment and then Jordan asks, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah.” Sophia perks up, propping herself up on his chest once again. “Yeah, I’m good.” She sits up fully, her body slack and ready for what comes next. “Show me what you’ve got, captain.”

Asher barks out a laugh.

Jordan gives Sophia a dirty look, something challenging and haughty. He wraps his arm around her waist and she hopes he’s gonna make her regret it.

He shifts his knees up, bracing his feet on the bed for more leverage before he starts fucking her again. Sophia lets out a delighted shriek, nearly bouncing in Jordan’s lap from the force of his thrusts.

Beside her, Asher is stroking his cock as he watches; his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. Sophia just knows he’s going to _completely fuck her up_ after this.

It doesn’t take much longer for Jordan to reach the edge. “I’m gonna come.” He tells them, his voice a deep groan. His hips stutter, his pace slowing.

Jordan holds Sophia’s hips in a vice grip, pinning them to his pelvis as he comes with a loud groan. Sophia collapses against his chest, breathing hard, feeling her heartbeat in her cunt. She vaguely registers Asher saying that he’s going to wash his hands.

Jordan is running his palm over Sophia’s shoulder in a sweet, soothing way that makes her feel warm and cozy. She lifts up and lets his cock slip out of her before falling right back beside him, her breath labored like she just ran a marathon.

“Fuck.” Jordan says in a matter of fact tone.

Sophia sighs, “Yeah.”

The calm doesn’t last very long, however, because the instant Asher returns his hands are on Sophia, petting her and stroking her and rearranging her exactly how he wants her. His mouth is there, too, on her hips and stomach and nipples, making her skin warm and her lower belly ache again. She’s tired, but she wants Asher so badly and he seems perfectly content with doing the work himself.

Asher gets Sophia underneath him, her legs hooked over his elbows and his hands on her waist. “You ready for me, baby?” He asks this as he grinds the head of his cock against her clit. He looks fucking ravenous.

“Yeah, I’m fucking ready for you.” Sophia breathes out and it’s not begging- not quite, not yet.

Asher takes a second to lube her up again and then slides his cock inside of her without another word. Sophia knows this feeling so fucking well; the way her body opens up for Asher and the way he reaches everything inside her, the two of them fitting together like X-rated puzzle pieces. Like her body was fucking made for him.

Asher starts to fuck her, really fuck her, his thrusts slow and hard and deep. Sophia can feel herself reaching that rare place, the place where only Asher has ever taken her, where she feels like she’s nothing but raw, animalistic pleasure and her body is perfectly synced up with his and doing exactly what it was created for.

In the back of her mind, Sophia knows that Jordan is watching them- and that’s fucking intense and exciting in ways she couldn’t explain even if she weren’t having her literal brains fucked out at the moment. She knows she’s saying stuff, too – nasty stuff that Asher loves about how perfect his cock is and how good he fucks her and give me more, please, more.

“One dick wasn’t enough, was it?” Asher asks, punctuating the question with another brutal snap of his hips. Sophia laughs and it comes out like a sing-song moan. His hand presses between their bodies and he thumbs at her clit. “Fuck, you take it so good, baby, so fucking good.”

Sophia hears her vibrator turn on and she doesn’t know if it’s Jordan or Asher who has it, but she’s completely fucking gone at that point. She comes again with the toy on her clit, screaming, her body shaking forcefully, her cunt squeezing down on Asher’s cock so hard that he starts to make sounds she’s never even heard before.

He’s there too, coming with a grunt and pressing her thighs into her chest as he pins her to the bed.

Sophia has no idea how much time passes before she starts to feel like an actual human being again. Her body is buzzing with serotonin, her limbs simultaneously relaxed and aching. Asher is still on top of her, breathing into her neck, their sweat-slicked bodies sticking together like melting popsicles.

“Well, shit.” Jordan says.

Asher laughs, soft and stuttering, as he pushes himself up onto his elbows. He and Sophia exchange a kiss before he slumps over next to her.

The three of them lie together on Asher’s bed, catching their breath for a few moments. It’s Jordan who breaks the silence again. “Are you guys still gonna respect me in the morning?”

They all laugh.


End file.
